elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Galerion the Mystic
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = None |oblivion/weight = 1 |oblivion/value = 8 |oblivion/id = |morrowind/lead = 1 |morrowind/skill = |morrowind/weight = 3 |morrowind/value = 50 |morrowind/id = bk_galerionthemystic |daggerfall/lead = 1 |daggerfall/weight = 2 |daggerfall/value = 638 |daggerfall/id = |online/lead = 1 }} Locations Daggerfall *Bookshops Morrowind *Balmora, Dorisa Darvel - Bookseller *Balmora Mages Guild *Molag Mar, Redoran Stronghold *Sadrith Mora, Tel Naga Upper Tower *Vivec City, Guild of Mages *Wolverine Hall, Mage's Guild Oblivion *The Arcane University, Imperial City, in the Lustratorium *Cheydinhal in Mach-Na's Books *Chorrol in Renoit's Books *Several Mages Guild halls *On the body of a 'Dead Scholar' near an 'Ayleid Tablet' in the Sideways Cave. Shivering Isles *Split Skyrim *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *Bards College, Solitude; On one of the bookshelves in the library area. *Broken Oar Grotto *Chillfurrow Farm *Dragonsreach, Whiterun, on a shelf in the basement. **Another can be found on a bookshelf in the Jarl's Quarters. *Drelas' Cottage *Guard Barracks, Whiterun (near The Bannered Mare), on a shelf near the main entrance. *Hall of the Dead, Whiterun, in Andurs' room. *Hob's Fall Cave, on a bookshelf *House of Clan Battle-Born, Whiterun - in the main dining room. *House Gray-Mane, Whiterun *''The Katariah'' during or after the quest "Hail Sithis!," on a shelf. *Temple of the Divines, Solitude, on a ledge halfway up the northwestern staircase. Online *South of Vivec's Antlers Wayshrine, next to the Skyshard there. Contents Galerion The Mystic by Asgrim Kolsgreg During the early bloody years of the Second Era, Vanus Galerion was born under the name Trechtus, a serf on the estate of a minor nobleman, Lord Gyrnasse of Sollicich-on-Ker. Trechtus' father and mother were common laborers, but his father had secretly, against the law of Lord Gyrnasse, taught himself and then Trechtus to read. Lord Gyrnasse had been advised that literate serfs were an abomination of nature and dangerous to themselves and their lords, and had closed all bookstalls within Sollicich-on-Ker. All booksellers, poets, and teachers were forbidden, except within Gyrnasse's keep. Nevertheless, a small scale smuggling operation kept a number of books and scrolls in circulation right under Gyrnasse's shadow. When Trechtus was eight, the smugglers were found and imprisoned. Some said that Trechtus's mother, an ignorant and religious woman fearful of her husband, was the betrayer of the smugglers, but there were other rumors as well. The trial of the smugglers was nonexistent, and the punishment swift. The body of Trechtus' father was kept hanging for weeks during the hottest summer Sollicich-on-Ker had seen in centuries. Three months later, Trechtus ran away from Lord Gyrnasse's estate. He made it as far as Alinor, half-way across Summerset Isle. A band of troubadours found him nearly dead, curled up in a ditch by the side of the road, nursed him to health, and employed him as an errand boy in return for food and shelter. One of the troubadours, a soothsayer named Heliand began testing Trechtus' mind and found the boy, though shy, to be preternaturally intelligent and sophisticated given his circumstances. Heliand recognized in the boy a commonality, for Heliand had been trained on the Isle of Artaeum as a mystic. When the troupe was performing in the village of Potansa on the far eastern end of Summerset, Heliand took Trechtus, then a boy of eleven, to the Isle of Artaeum. The Magister of the Isle, Iachesis, recognized potential in Trechtus and took him on as pupil, giving him the name of Vanus . Vanus trained his mind on the Isle of Artaeum, as well as his body. Thus was the first Archmagister of the Mages Guild trained. From the Psijics of the Isle of Artaeum, he received his training. From his childhood of want and injustice, he received his philosophy of sharing knowledge. Gallery Galerion the Mystic 1 of 2.png|As seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Galerion the Mystic 2 of 2.png|As seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Appearances * * * ** * * de:Galerion der Mystiker ru:Галерион Мистик fr:Galérion le mystique es:Galerion el Místico pl:Galerion Mistyk (Skyrim) Category:Online: Stonefalls Books Category:Online: Biographies